thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
OBLITERATE COMMUNISM
[http://www.youtube.com/user/JrGamer27?feature=mhee JrGamer27's icon Channel link: http://www.youtube.com/user/JrGamer27?feature=mhee JrGamer27, or the Scaled Penguin, is a member of the Gaming Family. He is known for his sarcastic personality and a unique list of favorite games. Kind of like Joshscorcher, he is not afraid to express his own opinion, but despite that, he is likeable and fun to talk to. He is also known for calling Bubsy 3D "Fucksy 3D" in one of the greatest vocal chats in Skype history. 'Overview' JrGamer27's real name is Jeff. He has an unpredictable attitude, he is usually sarcastic, honest and social, but at other times he can become very random, more than anyone else in the group. He usually likes to have action in both movies and video games, explaining why some of his favorite games and movies are amongst the most violent in the media. He makes vocal countdowns, so far he made 5. He originally joined YouTube on October 19, 2007 under the username "ninstrikers" but he lost interest in that account. However, he still has a soft spot for it. 'YouTube History' Jeff first joined YouTube on October 19, 2007 under the username "ninstrikers". He didn't upload any videos until early 2008, where he showed a collection of his favorite games, including Super Mario Sunshine, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. He also made a video review of an Andkon game and a video of himself fighting Aaron and Bertha of the Elite 4 in Pokemon Platinum (2009). After learning how to use Windows Movie Maker, he uploaded various tributes and music from Mario games and started to roleplay as Larry Koopa. Eventually, he became bored and decided to create a new account. On February 13, 2011, he created his now main account "JrGamer27".He then started to watch various countdown makers, but it's when he started to talk to Fawful's Minion, he became inspired. On March 9, 2012, he uploaded his first vocal countdown: Top Ten Sonic the Hedgehog Games Personality Jeff, at first impression, is just an everyman, a normal guy. Not a jock, not a nerd, just your average 15-year old. However, his personality is surprisingly fun when you get to know him. He is a creative person who tends to creates stories and characters. He is a nice guy, but tends to go on the darker side of his personality with foul language, insults and sarcasm. However, the insults only appear when someone says something that greatly aggravates him. Jeff is really active physically, despite being also quite lazy. He loves action and finds it boring if there's none. (Explaining his love for Saints Row and Final Destination) He has a bad habit of cursing when he says something shocking, though the other members of the Family don't care (in fact Fawful's Minion finds his cursing hystercial) He loves sarcasm, and tends to find a sarcastic remark to almost every situation. He is an honest person, not afraid to tell his own opinions, and he's very sociable. Sometimes, he can get too overconfident over a certain situation, which led him to have a scar on his leg after tripping on asphalt at school during "mini-Olympic" events. Willing to help anyone, Jeff's personality and the fact that he's active a lot makes him one of the more liked members of the family. What Other Family Members Have to Say About JrGamer27 Probably one of the greatest friends I have on the Gaming Family. Willing to help, funny, and all that jazz. We plan a collab together and it will be absoutly fun. He also helps edits some of my videos *coughgreatestspeechpatternscough* and he has some amazing countdowns. Trust me subscribe to this guy you will not regret it. - RetartedScraggy This is one guy that no matter what, can always make you laugh, smile, or both. Except for when he can't. Which is never. -The Water Waka "This guy is great, but he really doesn't need to be 20% cooler, he's great already!". -Solaris Project "20% cooler than the others, beats them all 10 seconds flat and he's barely an egghead. Yes, it's all true." -Rainbow Dash Gallery GCN.jpeg|The Nintendo Gamecube, his favorite console Sr3.jpeg|Saints Row: The Third, his favorite video game Empoleon.jpeg|Empoleon, his mascot, and this is what many people think the Scaled Penguin looks like SSBB.jpeg|Super Smash Bros. Brawl, his second favorite game DR2.jpeg|Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, his third favorite game Sunshine.jpeg|Super Mario Sunshine, his fourth favorite game Sr2.jpeg|Saints Row 2, his fifth favorite game HG.jpeg|Pokemon HeartGold, his sixth favorite game Pm2.jpeg|Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, his seventh favorite game Crash 3.jpeg|Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, his eighth favorite game Smw.jpeg|Super Mario World, the first game he ever played and his ninth favorite game Dkcr.jpeg|Donkey Kong Country Returns, his tenth favorite game Jeff.png|The photo of the Scaled Army JrGamer27 icon.png|His YouTube icon Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash: his favorite pony Wallpaper.jpg|The 4 characters (technically 5) I will use as my mains in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Jeffz.png|Awesome photo with his 4 main mascots (for now) Quotes *insert many Rainbow Dash quotes here* *"No shit" *"Same damn thing" *"Indeed" *"Your favorite Rainbow Dash fanboy is here" *"Wait, what?" *"(insert person's name that got on in all caps) :D" *"Aw damn" Trivia *Full name in real life is Jeffrey Dumont *Has 5 pets. A dog named Tyson, a turtle called Tyler and three fish: A huge black fish named Pimpy, a black and white fish called Unova and some random fish that always hides called Strider. *Has an unhealthy obsession with the Final Destination movie series *His favorite video game is Saints Row: The Third *His favorite movie is Final Destination 5 *His favorite color is blue *His favorite element is water *He is Canadian with British origins *His favorite VGM is the Tropical Resort Act 1 theme from Sonic Colors *His favorite console is the Nintendo Gamecube *His favorite genre in gaming is sandbox *He despises Super Mario RPG/Pokemon Gen 1/Ocarina of Time fanboys *To the surprise of most of the family, he is a brony and his favorite pony is Rainbow Dash (DUN DUN DUUUUUUN) He also likes to quote her, often saying "20% cooler" as a reaction to some of the family's events. *His favorite MLP fan video is the Rainbow Dash version of You're Gonna Go Far Kid *He plays soccer for 7 years now *His lucky number is 27 *His favorite animal is the penguin *His intro theme is Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada from Super Mario Galaxy *Super Mario World was the first game he ever played *Rarely cries at emotional stories, although he does aknowledge how beautiful they are. The only exception to this (with the crying thing) is "My Little Dashie" (the fact that he's a Rainbow Dash fanboy doesn't help either.) *While he dislikes school, he doesn't mind it as long as the people in his class are tolerable at worst, and amazing at best. Category:Water Elementals Category:AVGM Makers Category:Countdown Makers Category:Non Americans Category:Bronies Category:Insane People